1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glove devices and more particularly pertains to a new safety glove for allowing a user, such as a police officer or a road worker, to direct traffic more easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glove devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, glove devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art glove devices include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,309; U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,822; U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,228; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,981; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,112; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,850.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new safety glove. The inventive device includes a hand cover having an interior hand space, a front, a back, a palm portion, and a wrist opening into the interior hand space. Also provided are front and back reflective panels. The front reflective panel is coupled to the front of the hand cover and the back reflective panel is coupled to the back of the hand cover.
In these respects, the safety glove according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user, such as a police officer or a road worker, to direct traffic more easily.